Istoral Trap
Transformers 2005 - Tuesday, July 16, 2002, 4:19 PM Communications Center A large room filled with delicate equipment. Technicians monitor radio chatter constantly, while the huge hyper-pulse relay generator fills the room with a low hum, just on the edge of your audible detection range. While dark, the room has plenty of light to see by, and to see the huge glowing board that is the Autobot communications net. An armed sentry stands at each of the two entrances, watching you closely. Contents: Blaster AHQ Vidcomm Extended Radio Equipment 189 Jazz walks into the Comm center looking around for Blaster "Hey Blaster dude what's up ? Any progress on our special assignments ?" Hound comes in from the command center and waves at Jazz and Blaster. "Hey guys. I just want to let you know that the recon mission on Killarn is in progress." Jazz looks at Hound with a mischeivous grin "My friend, the Jazzman just got a /very/ sneaky idea. Let's roll." Hound sighs "I'm not sure that I will like that...." *** A brilliant plan later *** Jazz walks into the command center looking somewhat in a hurry and starts punching a few buttons on the main computer console. Jazz's voice echoes through the base from the intercom: Attention all Autobot personnel, you are to disregard any call for help on my part for the next few hours. Should a REAL emergency arise I will include the code word consisting of 1 letter and 1 number. Do not ask questions, just stay on your toes. Jazz waves at Kup on the way out "See ya old man." Kup sits in the shadows, the light of a console screen creating a silhouette of his image. He turns as Jazz mentions his name, and quirks an optic ridge. "What's that all about, lad?" Jazz stops at the of the door "Sorry can't say much. It's special ops's kind of business...The black kind of business. If everything is allright I won't need to call for backup. If you hear a call for help with 'A3' it means the call is legitimate. I'm counting on your vigilance Kup." With that the autobot's super spy runs out for destination unknown. White Porsche 935 drives out of AHQ in quite a hurry but honks twice as he passes Vigil...A little 'Hello' it seems. With that the high performance car drives away it's engine roaring loud. You move south to the Istoral Trench. Istoral Trench The southern end of the Istoral Trench is a wreck. Huge conglomerations of rusted wiring and giant slabs of metal are strewn everywhere. Looking up at the top of the bluff, you can make out the half-dissolved foundation of the ancient Quintesson fortress that once guarded this area. Most of it now lies imbedded in the ground you stand on, a consequence of the bomb that destroyed it millions of years ago. The path here is too treacherous to continue and the only available option is to head back the way you came. A few rubble-strewn openings dot the eastern wall of the trench. Contents: Razorclaw Obvious exits: Jazz walks into the area with photon rifle in hand. "Good everything is ready and my backup plan is ready. Time for phase two." With that Jazz lays down not too far from 'Razorclaw' and dirties himself with junk and dust that is laying around. Jazz says, "This is Jazz!... I'm in di... nee.. of help! I fell ... .n ambush set.. by Razorclaw...Se..usly hurt!...Rad...amaged..." Jazz says, "Position...Southern Istoral...Quick..." Hack arrives from the Istoral Trench to the north. Hack has arrived. Onslaught arrives from the Istoral Trench to the north. Onslaught has arrived. Hack receives a radio transmission from Airwolf. Jazz is crouched behind some junk looking dirty and firing some shots in Razorclaw's direction which badly miss. "I repeat this is Jazz, need help bad. Outnumbered 3 to 1.!" Razorclaw laughs at Jazz's effort to fight back. "You're finished Autobot!" Hack enters from the North with scanner in hand as he walks down the trench looking for signs for signs of conflict. He then points to Jazz down at one end of the trench as he spots him and says in the typical evil genius fashion "Ah ha... there you are... poor Jazz... Onslaught make sure Jazz stays here.... permantly." Razorclaw When looking at this Transformer, the first thing that catches the eye is the chestplate. The chestplate is a yellow lion's head that seems to be growling all the time with a fierce-looking orange mane surrounding it. It is mounted on a yellow chest. On the mane parts at the very top of the head and between the sides, A purple Decepticon insigni displays this transformer's alliegence. Mounted on top of the torso is an all yellow head. Although the optic band is robotic, it seems to pierce whatever it is looking at like a predator. The arms mounted to the side of the yellow body are yellow with black hand units. Mounted on the both shoulders are black barrelled grey concussion blasters. In his left hand, he holds a sonic sword. The waist and groin section of his body are the same black as his hands. His upper legs are yellow except for the front portions which are red. His black lower legs are slightly bulkier than the upper thighs. There is a yellow panel on each of the knees and the feet are red as well. This fearsome-looking creature is Razorclaw, leader of the Predacons. Onslaught is flying in behind the smaller tape and, at Hack's order, his optics get a glint to them. "Gladly," he says as he decends straight toward Jazz. Instead of pulling out his gun he moves as if to ram into the Autobot, giving his attack that much more power. Onslaught strikes you with Audio Receptor Boxing Blow for 14 points of damage. Razorclaw laughs and aims his gun at Jazz. But at the last second he moves his arms and fires a nitrogen jet right at Hack. The Hound dismiss the hologram. "Surprise surprise!" Hound has arrived. Razorclaw fades from view. Hound strikes Hack with "Ice" Blast. Jazz is knocked back from the ram but gets up surprisingly fast for someone who was supposed to be hurt this who things smells fishy. The autobot's stylish spy carwheels and flips towards Onslaught feet first. "Me stay in this dump permanantly ? You must be joking." You strike Onslaught with Flying dropkick. Hack gets that look of smugness wiped right off his face as Razorclaw turns out to Hound in disguise. Hack gets knocked back as he is struck by the jet, and several inches of armor fall away as they become brittle and break from the jarring impact of Hack hitting the ground. Hack gets himself into a sitting position and says the typical evil genius bad guy thing, "You Tricked Me!" Hack gets into a crouching position as he decides to send a coded transmission off as he readies his weapon drawing a golf club from sub-space. Onslaught staggers from Jazz's attack, but only slightly. Staring down at the Autobot he responds, "Honestly, if you are going to set up a trap for the Decepticons you should be sure you'd be able to survive it." Leaning over he fires off a round from the would be missile battery on his back, reaching for his gun at the same time. Onslaught used gauss. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Onslaught's Gauss Rifle attack. Hack transmits a message via radio to Airwolf. Jazz quickly rolls out of the way of the Combaticon's line of fire. "C'mon Onsy don't you Deceptibums ever take any risks ? I don't think you know me very well if you say such things." With that Jazz flicks a little switch on his rifle and snaps a shot off at Onslaught. You strike Onslaught with Photon Rifle Blast .:High Power:.. Hound blinks and eyes the golf club. He smiles as he says "So you're a fan of this Earth sport... I'm myself a big fan of an other sport. Humans call it wrestling." Then the autobot jumps at Hack and tries to kick the tape's face. Hound strikes Hack with Extended Fly Kick to the Jaw. You paged Hound with 'J'avais Kup aussi en standby avant qu'il deconnecte :)'. MiG29 arrives from the Istoral Trench to the north. MiG29 has arrived. Jazz says, "Ok Bots this is Jazz, position Southern Istoral proceed with plan, code 'A3'." MiG29 approaches from the north, flying along the trench 'assault on Death Star' style.. only much slower. The lower half of Hack's faceplate cover groans and the goes flying off and strikes the side of the trench with a dull *Twang* Hack snarls with his now visable mouth "You kicked me!?!?!" Hack grips the club firmly with both hands and lines up the proper swing. Then takes a might swing with his golf club and attempts to strike back at Hound who seems to be having a grand old time beating the snot out of the smaller tape. Onslaught growls as he's hit again by one of Jazz's attacks. "There are acceptable risks and stupid risks," he says as he takes aim at the Autobot. "For you this was a stupid risk," he finishes as he fires off another shot. Hack misses Hound with his Pitching_Wedge attack. Onslaught used special. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You are temporarily incapacitated by Onslaught's Sonic Stun Gun attack. The next attack on you will automatically succeed. Jazz tries to jump away but is hit in the hip by Onslaught's stun gun which cause the autobot's body to lock up momentarily and fall flat on his face "Ohhh this means we'll be playin' hardball." Hound quickly jump back and dodges the the golf club pretty easily. He is about to shove his fist in hack's midsection when he notices the arrival of a new decepticon. "Oh great the reinforcement". He turns to face this new threat and wait for his battle computer to lock on the target. The he fires a missile right at the incoming jet. Hound misses MiG29 with its Thermal Missile attack. Metal Pteradactyl arrives from the Istoral Trench to the north. Metal Pteradactyl has arrived. Hack gives an evil laugh as Hound misses and brings his arms up as he flexs his fingers and yells "You Fool! Do you think I would come here unprepared? Now face the rath of the Decepticon Might!" Hack then pops out his laser and takes a 5-ft step back as he shoots at Hound with his laser. Metal Pteradactyl flies around high over head, passing a few times on his 'normal' patrol, or at least that's what he's making you think. Hack misses Hound with his laser attack. Hack gives an evil laugh as Hound misses and brings his arms up as he flexs his fingers and yells "You Fool! Do you think I would come here unprepared? Now face the rath of the Decepticon Might!" Hack then pops out his laser and takes a 5-ft step back as he shoots at Hound with his laser. Metal Pteradactyl flies around high over head, passing a few times on his 'normal' patrol, or at least that's what he's making you think. Onslaught's optics simply glow as he sees his attack hit. Using the time the stunning attack gives him he transforms to his missile trailer mode. Reveling in the higher destructive power of this mode he turns himself toward the Autobot and begins to take aim with his missile battery, using his quicker particle attack to fire off a quick shot. Onslaught merges, bends, and contorts as he transforms to his missile trailer mode. Onslaught used disruptor. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Missile Trailer strikes you with Headlight Disruptor for 7 points of damage. MiG29 jinks sideways to avoid the incoming missile, almost clipping his wing against the jagged wall of the trench. There's nowhere near enough room to manuever in jet mode, so the dour blacksmith transforms, intoning "Surrender or be destroyed!" as he does so, adding his laser-fire to the barrage directed at Hound. The MIG29 twists around and folds in on itself with a grinding sound, transforming into the robotic form of Fulcrum. Fulcrum misses Hound with his arm-mounted lasers attack. Metal Pteradactyl nods his beak vertically a few times, as he sees the weapons flashes from below. He rolls to the left, banking hard and aiming towards the ground. He gives a burst of power to his thrusters, and is pushed even faster towards the ground. The laser beam miss Hound by less than an inch and he must step to his left to dodge Fulcrum's attack. The Autobot turns his attention back to the decepticon tape. He pulls his flame thrower gun out from a sub-space and hurls a fire jet at hack. Hound misses Hack with its "Flame" Blast attack. Jazz is knocked on the side as he is hit by the headlight disruptor. "Well well that wasn't bad. Let's see if you know this song Onslaught." The autobot's hips open and a huge pair of speakers emerges on each side and starts playing some very loud music which echoes everywhere in the Istoral Canyon and at the same time the headlights mounted on Jazz's chest start flashing in different color in an almost hypnotic pattern. You successfully strike Missile Trailer, who is now temporarily incapacitated. Missile Trailer is blinded by the Autobot's attempt to stun him. Muttering a few curses as only a Combaticon could as he realizes he's lost his target lock. Precious time lost because of the annoying insect he tries to regain his target lock. Hack gahs at his own horrible shooting and thinks back that ordering that self-help guide, how to shoot like a stormtrooper wasn't such a good read after all. Suddenly ducks as a gout of flame goes roaring over his head. Hack eyes Hound and says "That wasn't nice... you could have hit me with that... its not nice to shoot someone when they are trying to think things over. Hack takes a quick swing with his club still in his left hand and tries to come down on Hound's Foot. Hack strikes Hound with Pitching_Wedge. The golf club strikes Hound's foot with a big metalic sound. "OUCH!!! Be careful with that young punk. You could hurt someone with that club!". Hound grabs his right fist with his left hand and swings them at the annoying tape. Jazz makes a run to the right to flank the missile trailer who obviously can't turn on a dime. "Hey Hey Jump Jump to the rhythm jump jump." The doctor of style let's off a shot at the missile trailer's flank. Hound misses Hack with its Full Force Double Handed Gavel O'Doom attack. You strike Missile Trailer with Photon Rifle Blast .:Medium Power:.. Fulcrum curses as his shots go wide, then blinks as an internal sensor starts beeping. Incoming.. from above. Looking up, expecting to see more Decpeticon reinforcements, Fulcrum is startled by the diving form of Swoop. Firing his boot-jets in a panicked move, Fulcrum rises to meet the decending dinobot, fist extended. Fulcrum strikes Metal Pteradactyl with Punch. Rocking slightly from the new blast from the autobot the missile trailer is lucky enough to have kept his target lock. With his missile battery lighting slightly he emits, "You will regret that Autobot," and fires. Onslaught used missile. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Missile Trailer's 0.003 Megaton Photon Missile attack. Metal Pteradactyl streaks in from above, watching as the Decepticon heads towards him. Wow. This one isn't scared of me. That's a point for him. As Fulcrum comes to meet him, he transforms, insisting on a game of chicken, robot to robot. What he didn't expect was the fact that Fulcrum wouldn't swerve. He takes the shot square on the jaw, and is more in shock over getting hit than the damage caused. He tumbles a shot way before he rights himself, re-ignites his thrusters, and takes off after his new prey. He pulls his weapon and checks the charge. Fun time! He takes aim, following the Decepticon, and pulls the trigger. Swoop flips and twists into his robot mode. Swoop strikes Fulcrum with Modified_Laser_Pistol. Hack parries the punch with his Pitching Wedge and pulls a second club from Sub-Space. Hack begins to dance around Hound like in a showy fashion and takes a swing at Hound's other foot and says what you could swear was a bad French accent, "Ah Ha... not so cocky now are you with a couple of dented toes are you?" Hack strikes Hound with 9_Iron. Jazz dashes out of the missile's way and manages to roll safely out of the blast radius and finishes his olympic routine with an 180 handstand flip which puts him once more facing the trailer. Jazz quickly lines up the missile trailer's in his sight and let's him have a taste of his own medicine. "The name is Bond...Jazz Bond and I like to blow stuff up and party with sexy chicks." You strike Missile Trailer with T.N.T. I'm Dyna-mite!. Hound sreams as the golf club hits his other foot. The Autobot falls on the ground. "That's it. No more games. I will use you to record a backstreet boys song!" Hound's hand retract inside his arm and a cannon appears from it. Hound aims it at hack and fires an acid jet a this REALLY annoying tape. Hound misses Hack with its "Acid" Blast attack. Fulcrum spins in mid air to face his adversary, laser-fire leaving burn-marks and small craters in his armor. Struck for a nanosecond by the oddity of fighting hand to hand with an Autobot in mid air, Fulcrum lets training take over. Firing his boot jets once more, the blacksmith hurtles back towards Swoop, hoping to use his momentum to drive his knee into the Dinobot's chestplate. Fulcrum misses Swoop with his kick attack. Missile Trailer rolls over 360 degrees with taking that attack. Roaring he drives straight toward Jazz at top speed. About one length from the Autobot he manages to flip himself front over back aiming to land directly on Jazz. How he manages this being a vehicle is a good question. Onslaught used crush. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Missile Trailer strikes you with 60 mph Crush for 18 points of damage. Swoop doesn't underestimate Fulcrum this time. As he watches the brave Decepticon come for him, he dodges as the foot comes for him. He spins in mid air, strafing as he moves to bet behind his target, clasping both hands into one giant fist, then pulling them back over his head. He brings them downward, aiming for any part of Fulcrum that isn't fast enough to move. Swoop strikes Fulcrum with Double Fisted Punch. Hack hops back as the acid splashs on the ground and begins to sizzle away at the ground in front of him. Hack tsks at Hound and pops his forarm laser back out. Hack says with distain "Come on Backstreet Boys? Surely you could come up with something better... like Shrugmormain Mating calls.... now that is painful to listen to! But only just slightly less than your prattle." Hack's laser glows and spews forth red hot death at Hound. Hack strikes Hound with laser. Jazz is puzzled by the maneuver but fails to comprehend it in time and is crushed by the falling truck "Oooohhh that's a good one" Jazz crawls towards the cabin, wraps his arm around one of Onslaught's exhaust pipe and starts punching away at the windshield. "I saw that on wrestling the other week. Facinating show you should look into it." You strike Missile Trailer with Series of punch to the windshield. The laser beam hits Hound's face, blinding him for a second. He mutters "Lucky ....." then he pulls an other gun from a sub-space and fires a nitrogen jet at the tape. "I know that you look like a Shrugmormain but you deserve nothing better than a "quit playing games with my heart" ". Hound misses Hack with its "Ice" Blast attack. Fulcrum loses any momentum he had as Swoop's fists slam into his back. Plummeting downwards, he just manages to arrest his fall, scant feet from the chasm floor. Staring up at Swoop, optics glowing with a mixture of hatred, pain and fear, Fulcrum once more propels himself skyward, swinging his hammer in a wide underarm arc as he does so. Fulcrum strikes Swoop with Blacksmith's Hammer. Missile Trailer transforms in an attempt to get away from the autobot's grasp and attack. In doing so he jabs down one leg as hard as he can trying to use Jazz as a spring board as he takes to the air. The missile trailer splits, bends, and contorts as it transforms into the Combaticon Commander Onslaught. Onslaught used kick. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Onslaught strikes you with Rounding Kick for 9 points of damage. Swoop somehow doesn't get out of the way fast enough. He takes the hammer dead center of his chest plate, leaving a rather nice dent in his pteradactyl forehead. He floats back some, making sure to not let his anti-gravs cut out again unless he's on the ground. He reaches back, pulls out his sword, keeping it in his left hand in case he needs to shoot again with his right. He reaches back with the sword, as if it were a back scratcher, pushing off from an invisible wall of air as he moves to strike Fulcrum with his massive bladed weapon. Swoop strikes Fulcrum with 4000C Thermal Sword. You paged Hound with 'A la fin de ta pose jette toi a quatre patte :)'. Hack doesn't even have to dodge that last shot as it seems to have gone wide from that last attack on Hound's face. Hack twirls the pitching wedge in his left hand and says "You know... I always wondered what an Autobot's Fuel pump looked like while it was still beating... how about I bang away on your chest until I can satisfy my curosity?" With that said he takes a swing at Hound's chest with the club. Hack strikes Hound with Pitching_Wedge. Jazz sees Onslaught taking flight and realizes there is little he can do at the moment to bring him down except to shoot and hope to damage him seriously. The autobot lines up the combaticon commander in his sights and fires his rifle with calm and precision. Onslaught evades your Photon Rifle Blast .:Low Power:. attack. Hack's attack strikes Hound right on his chestplatebut the attack isn't very effective. Hound push the tape away from him and wait for his battle computer to lock on him. "Like they say on Earth : Astalavista baby" then the autobots fires a missile right at the tape. Hound strikes Hack with Thermal Missile. Fulcrum cries out as Swoop's sword cuts deep into his shoulder, sliding between two plates of armor to slice through circuitry and hydraulics like butter. Fulcrum's optics go wide from pain, and the knowledge that the flying dinobot is toying with him.. that the Autobot could destroy him at any time. Cutting all anti-grav and booster systems, the blacksmith begins to fall, ripping the glowing blade from his frame in a huge shower of sparks. Transforming before he hits the ground, Fulcrum's engines glow white, propelling him away from the battle.. and hopefully, away from Swoop... Fulcrum crouches, then leaps up, his joints screeching as he transforms into a grey and green MIG29. Fulcrum retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Onslaught easily avoids the shot Jazz just got off now that he's in the air. Turning around, now flying backwards, he levels off another shot at the Autobot. Smartly, as is his forte, he remains high in the air to give himself time to avoid any shots fired at him, even if it does leave Jazz the same amount of time. Onslaught used gauss. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Onslaught's Gauss Rifle attack. Jazz dodges Onslaught's attack and quickly fires back "What's the matter Onsy ? Steeljaw got your tongue ? Or are you just realizing that you are in deeper trouble than you thought. Even if you take me down you'll never make it out of here in one piece. Face it Mr. Strategist...You've been had fair and square." Swoop watches a shis quarry leaves. Aw. And it was just getting fun. Oh well. He has to go get his sword and see if the Autobots need help. After all, Grimlock would kill him if he lost his sword again. He lands, picks it up, and watches the rest of the battle as it takes place. You strike Onslaught with Photon Rifle Blast .:High Power:.. Hack is dancing on his toes and being overly cocky... going for those showy flashy attacks... thats usually what makes you miss the small details in a battle... LIKE A MISSILE IN YOUR FACE. Hack takes the full brunt of the impact of missiles and gets knock back by the explotion and skids a good 20 meters down the trench right past Jazz and Onslaught. Smoke begins to trail up into the sky from Hack's sucking chest wound. Hack shudders and screams "Ahhhh my Spine... its burns it burns!" Hack desperately gets up off the ground and calls out "Decepticons Retreat!!!!!" and tries to take to the air and leave the trench. Hack begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG29 , Hound, Onslaught, Jazz. Onslaught hears the tapes order even as he's hit again by the Autbot. "We'll discuss this latter Autobot," he says towards Jazz before turning around and following Hack out. Onslaught begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG29 , Hound, Hack, Jazz. Hound looks at the retreating tape and aims his gun at him but he doesn't shoot. "Yeah run away you little punk..." He lower his gun and notices a small sign from Jazz. Then he drops down on all fours. Jazz starts running at Hound and uses the crouched autobot as a springboard to launch himself at the combaticon commander in what can only be described as an insane maneuver straight from Jeff Hardy's Book O' wrestling. "Here's a little parting gift for ya Onsy." You strike Onslaught with 2 Xtreme attack.. Hack Screams off out of the trench leaving a thick oily black smoke behind. He shouts when he is far enough away the typical defeated evil genius phrase "I shall have my revenge!!!!" Hack moves north to the Istoral Trench. Hack has left. Onslaught follows Hack out, grunting as he's hit by Jazz's attack Onslaught moves north to the Istoral Trench. Onslaught has left. MiG29 moves north to the Istoral Trench. MiG29 has left. Jazz gets back from his fall and slowly gets up and asseses his damage. He looks at Swoop "Hey thanx for the help big bird!" Then Jazz looks at Hound with his usual grin "Told ya it would work." The spy returns his rifle to subspace. Hound gets on his feet. "Yeah you're a real Jeff Hardy" Swoop replaces his sword in subspace, walking over and addressing Jazz, "What you, Jazz, mean it work? What work?" Jazz coughs a bit then walks towards Swoop with big smile and pats him on the back "It was all planned. I sent out a fake distress call thinking the Decepticons could not resist ganging up on an injured autobot. But Hound was disguised as a Decepticon thanx to his holograms so we managed to take them by surprise. Then Fulcrum showed up so I used my backup plan which was the coded transmission to AHQ and then you arrived in the form of my backup plan. See ? Worked as smooth as my dancing moves." Swoop points to Jazz's headlights, and the rims that are around them. "Dat not smooth. Dat part of you, Jazz. Dat mean you Jazz not smooth." He smiles, waiting for the laughing to start at his joke. Jazz laughs at the dinobot's joke "Good one Swoop. You guys badly damaged ? Anyone need to be carried back ?" Swoop shakes his head, "Me not get hurt much. Me am feel fine." Jazz leaps into the air and folds down on himself and into a stylish white Porsche 935. You say, "That's good to hear now let's haul cylinders and head home for some little repairs and joyous digital paperwork."" Swoop jumps to the air, flips and twists until he is in his pterodactyl form Metal Pteradactyl heads to the skies as he heads to the swamps to do a little more hunting. White Porsche 935 drives off and heads for AHQ for repairs. ---- File: /BLACK_OPS/ISTORAL_TRAP Lastmod: Tue Jul 16 22:46:17 2002 AHQ Time: Wed Aug 28 20:18:40 2019 The plan consisted of Hound and myself to hide in the southern part of the Istoral Trench. I was to play the part of the 'victim' by sending out a false distress signal on a broadband frequency. Of course the other autobots were told to ignore my pleas for help unless I mentionned 'A3' during my transmission. Hound was hidden inside a hologram of Razorclaw and was 'attacking' me. As planned the Decepticons could not resist the urge to gang up on a wounded autobot so Onslaught and Hack showed up. I tangled with Onslaught and nearly sent him to junkyard while avoiding serious injury. The Decepticons were totally taken by surprise when Hound dropped his disguise and attacked Hack. When the Decepticons realized they had fallen into a trap they radioed for help and Fulcrum showed up. I immediately sent my 'A3' code on the autobot frequency and our backup arrived in the form of Swoop. Hack was severely damaged and so was Onslaught. Fulcrum took medium injuries before he managed to flee with the others. All in all this little plan was part of our mission orders to take out key Decepticons element. Key elements being Hack and Fulcrum who are medics and Onslaught, gestalt leader and military strategist. None of the participating autobots were seriously injured, the mission is considered a success. ---- Overload strolls in to start his duty shift. The usual frown is carved deeply into his features. He pauses just inside the door and his expression darkens. "What happened to you?" he grunts at Jazz. Jazz lifts his gaze up from his Palm Pilot by 3 COM (cashes in $20 for pimpin' 3COM's shit) and closes it. "A daring successful mission. Of course I took a couple of heavy dents but being rammed by an 18-wheeler and later having that truck FALL on you will leave a mark. But if you think I'm bad you should see HIM haha. The guy was holding together only by his paint at the end of the fight." Overload narrows his cold optics another fraction and folds his arms across his chest. "I don't care what the other guy looked like. I don't gotta fix him." He glares for a few moments before realizing it might have been another Autobot Jazz was scrapping with. "You better pray I don't hafta fix him..." Jazz shakes his head "Nawwww don't think you want to fix Onslaught and his cronies. Still I love it when a good plan comes together." Jazz starts up his stereo at a very low volume as to not disturb the other medics or patients and nods his head to the beat. Overload eyes Jazz quietly for a few pumpcycles. "No. Don't suppose I would," he remarks without humor. "So, hot shot, you gonna get repairs or just play D.J. all night?" Jazz nods "Indeed I really should considering I might be sent on another mission soon. No rest for the wicked ya know." Jazz gets up and lays down on a table. "But I suppose you will put me on combat mission ban for a while to make sure my injuries are all healed up right ?" Overload grumbles to himself as he shuffles up to Jazz. The aged medic pulls out a few tools as he goes and sizes up the damage on the other mech. Overload pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Jazz. Jazz looks up at Overload "So what's the diagnosis doc ? Is it worse than it look or does it look worse than it is ? How long do you think I'll be put on 'rest' ?" Overload shrugs and lowers a magnetic decoupler to Jazz's armor. "It's as bad as it is. Doesn't look any worse than that." Jazz stays immobile while Overload works "So how are things here on Cybertron. I just got here but I heard things were pretty wild around Crystal City." Overload shrugs and switches tools, grabbing a mig welder and a pair of pliers. "You mean fightin,' yeah... more than enough of that. From what I heard 'Mega got himself burried in the rubble that usta be his city. Ain't been out myself. Too much slag goin' on in here... fightin'." He utters a disgusted grunt and goes back to work. Jazz mmmmmsss "Dosen't sound very calm indeed. Omega must be pretty poed about that. On the good news side, First Aid is making progress on the new shuttle he's building. That will give us a bit more transportation for supplies and people between earth and cybertron." Jazz nods a bit while trying to avoid moving too much "Yeah just yesterday FA took delivery of the engine core. The frame is pretty much done. Now he's putting in the engine and electronics. A few weeks more and we should have a brand new shuttle. Things on earth are pretty quiest considering there is a 900' engine of destruction somewhere walking on the ocean's floor and that we SOMEHOW have no clue where it is. At least Tryppi's not stirring up trouble at the moment which is somewhat comforting. Still I would feel better if I knew where he hanged out ya know." Overload nods carefully and sends up a few gray curls of smoke as he mends damaged circuits. "Shuttle mechanic was my first function," he notes calmly. "Not that it matters." The grizzled bot closes a few panels and begins working on reforming the outer armor with his laser torch. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *